


Goodbye Brothers

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bots have feelings too, Minor Character Death, POV Dummy (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: A look at Dum-e during the events of Iron Man 3 and beyond.





	Goodbye Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is why my mind needs to stop. It came about after watching IM3 and seeing the quick flash of the bots after the attack on the house and thinking, gee what would go through their minds as this happened...

They were trying to clean the lab for their father after his latest science binge with them before tragedy struck. Dum-e was by the door trying to see when he was coming back while Butterfingers and U were doing the actual cleaning when the missile hit, debris flying everywhere and flames erupting all around. 

Dum-e was trapped, unable to get to his brothers through the wreckage and could only watch in horror as Butterfingers reached out for the broken body of U, trying to comfort him as the blaze surrounded them. Their father in his suit fighting for his life as they tried to reach out for him. It wasn't long before they all were falling, their connection to the server that controlled their minds thankfully severed before they hit the water below.

Tony sighed as he loaded the mostly intact body of Dum-e onto the trailer. As much as he complained about the three bots, they were the closest thing to a stable family he'd had in a long time. Tony felt like he lost two members of his family after searching and only finding bits of scrap of Butterfingers and U, glad he was able to find most of Dum-e, who'd been the first after all, but now they were incomplete. From Tony and the three amigos, it was back to just two, but he vowed to himself that after he'd repaired the little bot that had been his longest companion, he'd never let anything happen to him again.

Coming back online, Dum-e realised he was in a different place. He looked around for Butterfingers and U, wanting to share the excitement of a new environment to explore but was confused to find himself alone. He tried to reach out to J.A.R.V.I.S only to be met with a new A.I. called Friday who explained to him he was alone and filled him in on what had happened to the rest of his family. She also told him that he was brought online to assist Happy moving things from his temporary home to a new, permanent one.

Dum-e sadly acknowledged her instructions, not liking being alone without any of his brothers. It had been so long since he was the only one, he'd forgotten what it had been like before they had been built and introduced to each other. Friday seemed nice, but she wasn't the stern, yet fair J.A.R.V.I.S.. He'd been the one to put their father in his place when he'd pushed himself too far and neglected to take care of himself, taught Dum-e how to make the drinks that father needed to stay alive, helped the others learn what they needed to assist in experiments. Without him, Dum-e wasn't sure he could be as helpful anymore.

 

Even when Happy had him packing things for the move, it wasn't the same without someone to play with as he worked. Dum-e was relieved when they shut him off for the trip to his new home. He felt lost and alone, abandoned by his father since he hadn't seen him once since being brought back, if this was going to be his life then maybe he would have been better off being lost with his brothers.


End file.
